sister trouble
by fated slayer
Summary: What happens when someone you haven't seen for 6 years decides to transfer into your school? Based after the Magic World so it may contain spoilers if you haven't read that far ahead. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. The new student is your sister?

As his is my first FanFic I would be grateful for any reviews that I am given. This is based after the magic world section but I may refer back to it so I suggest you read up on it. My OC is not based on anyone elses so I don't want complaints that it is the same as yours. There may be pairings in the future but I dunno yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima But I do own my OC.

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells"**_

Chapter 1 The new student is your sister(?)

Now Alexandra Springfield (now know as Amaya Kuro) wasn't your average fifteen year old girl. Although she didn't know it she was royalty from the Ostian Royal Family but what she did know was that she was Negi's older sister by 5 years. She was also 5'6 with red hair that fell down her back when not tied back. She also has piercing blue eyes that look like they could see through solid steel. Amaya only changed her name when she moved to Japan when Negi left for Merdiana. She decided to transfer into Mahora Girls Academy to help improve her magic from one of the teachers.

At this point in time Amaya was sitting on the train on her way to Mahora to meet with the dean about seeing if she could apply to the school. She was nervous about this as she knew that there wouldn't be anyone that she knew there but then she remembered when she first moved to Japan.

Now as she didn't know her way around the campus at all they had told her that someone would be waiting for her when she got off the train. To her shock she saw none other than Takamichi Takahata with a grin plastered across his face as he saw her.

Not being able to get past him now he called out, " Hey, if it little Alexandra Springfield what brings you all the way out here?"

Now you have give her some credit as she didn't clobber him right then and there for using _that_ name. "If you don't remember my name it's Amaya Kuro, not Alexan..." was all she got out as she felt the air whoosh out of her as Takamichi quickly grabbed her into a vicious hug.

"I know that I was just having a little fun with you." he said innocently.

"Well don't." Was all that Amaya said as she was being led off towards the deans office.

In the dean's office Amaya was standing in front of the wooden desk while the dean was studying her papers. "I see you graduated 8th in your class at Merdiana, Amaya-san."

"Yes, sir and I was hoping that I would be able to study here to help improve my magic a bit, if it's not to much trouble." She asked a bit hesitantly.

"That's fine and I can even stick you in the class that can benefit you the most. The teacher is an excellent magi even though he is still _young_."

_'Wait, young but that could mean anything from this old man_._' _Amaya was thinking, _'but the way he said young was a bit off if you ask me_._'_

"Well I better get you off to class before you are any later than you already are. I have already sent a note to your class telling them that you will be joining them." He said while laughing.

_'Now I know something is odd that wasn't a funny laugh it was a I-know-something-you-don't-know laugh.' _Was what she was thinking when she noticed that she had been lead out of the office and was going down a corridor past classrooms._ 'Damn, it happened again.'_

She looked up to notice that Takamichi had stopped and was standing there as if waiting for something to happen inside the room. With a curious look on her face she bent in closer to the door to hear what was going on. All she managed to hear was "...fer student today so I want you all to be nice to her, Okay?"

The collective "Hai, sensei." could be heard by Amaya as she was motioned to go inside by Takamichi.

**As she walked into the room her mouth fell open at the site before her. Her little brother Negi was standing in front of the class like he was their teacher. "This is Amaya-san and I hope you will be kind to..." was all he got out before his mouth did the same as hers had just moments ago and started sputtering "A-A-A-Alexandra-oneechan, w-what are you d-doing h-here?"**

Okay so that was my first chapter I hope you enjoyed that cause I enjoyed writing that. Can people please rate and review for me. There will be more chapters up as soon as they are done. So thanks again for reading this.


	2. She is who now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima but I do own Amaya/Alexandra

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells"**_

Chapter 2 She is who now?

* * *

"**A-A-A-Alexandra-oneechan, w-what are you doing h-here?" **Negi sputtered out

"**What have I told you about that name, and how the hell did you end up as a teacher in an all girls school" **Amaya was saying

"**G-Gomen onee-chan I forgot, and this is my training."**

"**Really so the old geezer back home got you here then."**

"**Yeah grandpa did, at first I didn't really want to but now it is fun."**

"**I bet it is one boy with thirty girls with hormones."**

"**It's not like that onee-chan."**

"**I'm just messing with you there Negi-chan"**

"**Okay then and I have something that I really need to talk to you about latter so can you stay after class today?" ** Negi was looking more cheerful than ever while saying that.

"**Okay then Negi-chan or should I call you Negi-sensei?"** Amaya asked teasingly.

"**Negi-chan would be nicer onee-chan"**

Now this conversation was done entirely in English and most of the class was looking confused at what had just happened. Amaya wasn't one to care what others thought of her so she walked over to Negi and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When she moved away she saw that Negi was blushing like he usually did but the most shocking thing was the classes reactions. It was priceless. Most of the girls looked like a deer in caught in the headlights, whereas, one looked like they couldn't care less, one looked like she was about to cry while another looked like she was gonna strangle her. As she was contemplating this the blonde at the front of the class came storming down and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her shoulders yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NEGI-SENSEI!"

"Iincho-san please sit back down and I will explain everything" Negi said getting over his embarrassment.

"Yes Negi-sensei." She then proceeded to do as she was told and went to sit back down but still sending out death glances at Amaya.

"Okay as I said before we will be having a transfer student her name is Ale..." The glare that was sent his way made him think twice about saying the forbidden name. "I mean her name is Amaya-san and she is my older sister"

The faces in class were again priceless they went from shock to realization back to shock again. Then it started. It started as two girls talking to each other than it escalated until the whole class was animatedly discussing Amaya.

"Now calm down class, I'm sure Amaya-san will answer all your questions" Negi stated until he saw the look he was getting. "Okay she will answer _some_ of your questions so if she doesn't want to talk about something don't press the issue. Okay girls?"

"Hai, sensei." They chorused back.

Now as we know in true 3A fashion all the girls proceeded to basically fly down and smother Amaya with themselves bombarding with her with questions from all topics but most of which were about Negi when he was little. As she and Negi both tried to remove the girls someone's hair brushed against Negi's nose causing him to start taking in air for a sneeze. Since Amaya knew what was gonna happen she quickly cast a barrier around herself to stop from having everything exposed again, since it had happened so many times when they lived together, but when he let the sneeze out nothing happened much to her and a red heads surprise. After everyone got seated again Negi decided to finally start the lesson. Then remembering something asked, "Asuna-san can you stay behind after class I have something I need to talk to you about as well?"

To which the red head now known as Asuna replied, "Yeah yeah"

* * *

AFTER CLASS

* * *

"**So what did you want to talk with me about Negi-chan?" **Amaya asked.

"Can we speak in Japanese please onee-chan?"

"Okay fine, but how come?" She was confused as to why Negi wanted to speak in a different language.

"Um that's because..." Negi started

"That's because I'm here for god-knows-what reason." Asuna was practically yelling

"Well that's because you can explain some things to onee-chan here." Negi explained

"Okay then what do you want to know Amaya-san?"

"Well Negi said he wanted to tell me something after class was over, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Well how do I put this," Negi started, "Well I found out about our mother's side of the family and it turns out that she had a little sister..."

"And..." Now Amaya was really intrigued as to what he was gonna say.

"Well she..."

"Yes..."

"Is standing in this room with us right now." Negi finally finished.

"But there is only you, me and..." she looks over at Asuna with a bewildered look on her face. "Wait you're telling me that this girl who looks about my age is really our _aunt_?" She placed extra emphasis on the word aunt.

"Yeah and I'm not to pleased about it either." Asuna had decided to enter this conversation.

"Apart from that there is something else..."

"What is it now?" Amaya was still a bit shocked at the aunt thing.

"Um, how do I say this? Um, I have some pactios." Negi said rather hesitantly.

"How many?" her voice was quiet and sounded deadly.

"Um, eleven." Negi was saying very quietly, "Um, onee-chan are you okay?"

"Amaya-san whats the matter?" Asuna asked concerned.

Little did they know that she had done something remarkable. She had actually fainted while standing up with her eyes open.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter for you.

InugamiGod – thanks I'll keep going until I can't think of anything then I might start something else

Please review this story as it helps me with my writing.

Hope to see you next time


	3. Dorm room trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima But I do own Amaya/Alexandra

The start of this will be from another point of view as Amaya is unconscious.

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells" **_(Spells will be written in English cause it's impossible to translate original spells)

Chapter 3 Dorm room trouble

* * *

Negi was concerned that his sister was still standing there like a statue. "What will we do Asuna-chan?"

"How am I supposed to know squirt?" Asuna responded, "Has this happened before?"

"Now that I think about it, it has!" Negi was excited now that he knew how to get his sisters attention.

"So how did you snap her out of it last time it happened?"

"I just called her name." Negi stated triumphantly.

"We tried that already or did you forget the last ten minutes?"

"No we tried her _new _name we didn't try her _other_ name. But before we do you have to promise me that you will _never_ _ever _repeat it otherwise she will probably kill us both." Negi was genuinely scared of his older sister.

"Okay I won't tell anyone I like my life despite how messed up it is. So I promise that I will never mention her name to anyone til the day I die. Is that good enough for you? Asuna was starting to get peeved at Negi for all his secrecy.

"Yeah that is good but you still might want to step back a bit cause this is about to get dangerous."

"Okay okay, just get on with it." Asuna said while moving away from the pair of siblings.

"Here we go. WAKE UP ALEXANDRA!" Negi yelled then braced himself.

* * *

Now we go back to Amaya's point of view.

* * *

Now as this was going on while she was out like a light she could only here mummers until she suddenly heard. "WAKE UP ALEXANDRA!" now only three people would call her that and two of them were back in Wales so that only left Negi and now he was gonna get it.

"**NEGI WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT USING THAT NAME!!!" **She screamed then proceeded to cast one of her water spells that Merdiana was so proud of her for.

"_**Sing Song Sang, Water spirits guide my hand, cause a flood that is grand, seven spheres of water."**_ Just then seven water spheres were created in the air and promptly surrounded Negi spinning faster and faster closing in until they hit Negi causing an explosion of water that flung Negi away. The water than disappeared as if nothing had happened and Negi stood up dry but hurting all over.

"That hurt onee-chan." Negi whined

"Of course it would I designed it myself." Amaya stated proudly.

"Okay so that was why you asked me to stand back." A surprised Asuna said.

"Wait a second here, she heard what you called me Negi-chan? Amaya asked with a glare that could pierce steel or melt gold.

"Ah...yes she did onee-chan."

'The look on Negi-chan's face _almost _and I mean _almost_ makes up for letting Asuna-chan know my old name." Thought Amaya.

"Well it looks like you want more punishment doesn't it Negi-chan?"

"No, no more please I'm very sorry but I had to wake you up cause you fell unconscious again." pleaded a scarred Negi.

"Okay fine I'll forgive you this time but next time no mercy, okay Negi-chan?"

"Arigatou onee-chan." Said an _extremely _relieved Negi. "The other thing I wanted to talk about was which dorm you will be staying in."

"Oh that's easy, Negi-chan," exclaimed an excited Amaya, "I'll be staying with you."

"No way are you staying with us." Asuna exclaimed.

"What, you guys live together?" Amaya was truly surprised that Negi was living with another girl.

"Yeah, so what's the problem with that? Asuna asked.

"Nothing. So is it just the two of you in the dorm room?"

"N-n-no onee-chan th-there's also K-Konoka-chan." Negi was frantically flailing his arms making it look like he had eight arms.

'He kinda looks like an octopus while doing that.' Both Asuna and Amaya seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I'd like to meet this Konoka-chan to see how well she has been helping to take care of my _little_ brother here."

"I'm not that little anymore onee-chan." Huffed Negi making both Asuna and Amaya burst out with laughter.

After they had gotten themselves under control Asuna pulled out her phone saying, "I'll see where she is right now and ask where she would like to meet. Is that okay Amaya-chan?"

"Yeah that's okay with me." As Asuna started dialing Konoka's number Amaya decided to ask Negi, "So how much has your magic improved?"

"Quite a bit actually. It helps that my master is Evangeline McDowell."

:What the Dark Evangel herself?" Asked a shocked Amaya

"Yes."

"The same one that father sealed all those years ago?"

"Yes, but it was only fifteen years ago."

"That doesn't matter. As in the one that wants to drain you dry?"

"Yes, but she doesn't try that anymore."

"Okay then, I honestly believe that you are crazy."

"A lot of people do and Konoka-chan said she would meet us at the dorm." Piped in Asuna.

"Okay then lead the way Asuna-chan."

* * *

AT THE DORM

* * *

"What's all this stuff doing in here Konoka-chan?" Shouted Asuna as they walked into a room with three suitcases that she could have swore were not here this morning when she left.

"Hey those are mine!" Amaya exclaimed after recognizing the little ornament on them while thinking 'how did those get here?'

As if reading her mind Konoka said "They were outside with a couple of notes attached to them. One was addressed to me and said to bring these inside the other is addressed to you Amaya-chan."

As she hands over the note she could swear she heard a certain older mage laughing at her. The note read;

"Hey there Ale... I mean _Amaya-san _the principle thinks it would be a good idea and I agree that you stay with Negi-kun to catch up on what you have missed. Signed Takamichi Takahata.

P.S. I prefer your old name compared to this new one."

"Okay you guys have to remind me to kill Takamichi tomorrow."Amaya almost yelled.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL TAKAHATA-SENSEI, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!!" Asuna screamed back.

"Whenever he came to visit he used to mess with me so I have to get back at him somehow."

"Don't worry about it onee-chan, I'll help you get back at him. By the way What did the note say?" she then threw the note at him.

After Negi had read through it he handed it to Asuna who then proceeded to walk into the bedroom and rant. "what's up with Asuna-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Well according to the note that Asuna-chan just threw I'm to be staying with you, Asuna-chan and little Negi-chan." Amaya stated.

She then almost fell over in shock as Konoka jumped up and hugged her yelling "YAY, Ama-chan is staying with us."

'Ama-chan?' Amaya was wondering why Konoka was so happy. "Um, Konoka-chan can you please let go off me I kinda need to breathe." Amaya gasped out.

"Oh, sorry there Ama-chan, I got a bit excited to have Negi-kun's sister staying with us as well."

Amaya looked at her watch seeing that it read 7:37pm looked up and yawned, "Well I think I need to get to bed cause I have had a rather hectic day."

"Well goodnight onee/Ama-chan." Both Negi and Konoka called out.

"Onee-chan before I forget you can sleep up in the loft area where I was and I'll sleep on the couch. Okay?"

"Thank you Negi-chan and goodnight."

"Goodnight onee-chan"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

"Forgive me onee-chan!" Wailed Negi as he came screaming out of the bedroom.

"_**Sing Song Sang, Spirits of water and spirits of light combine together to give them a fright, Homing Water Missile.**_

The explosion was much like the one from the previous day causing no damage to anyone or anything except Negi. Asuna and Konoka woke up to the spell and both laughed. "I guess he climbed into bed with her, hey Konoka-chan."

* * *

There the end of another chapter

InugamiGod – I'm not actually trying to make people laugh its just the way my writing comes out. I'm just glad you like it

Please review as it helps me with the whole thinking up ideas stuff

Hope to see you next time


	4. Appearance of a pest

Chapter 4 Appearance of a pest

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima But I do own Amaya/Alexandra

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells" **_(Spells will be written in English cause it's impossible to translate original spells)

* * *

"Forgive me onee-chan!" Wailed Negi as he came screaming out of the bedroom.

"_**Sing Song Sang, Spirits of water and spirits of light combine together to give them a fright, Homing Water Missile.**_

The explosion was much like the one from the previous day causing no damage to anyone or anything except Negi. Asuna and Konoka woke up to the spell and both laughed. "I guess he climbed into bed with her, hey Konoka-chan."

* * *

AT BREAKFAST AFTER THE _INCIDENT_

* * *

"So you still have that annoying habit then Negi-chan?" Asked an annoyed Amaya.

"Yes onee-chan but you didn't have to blast me so hard."

"Oh it wasn't for sneaking into my bed it's the other habit you have of calling my name when you crawl into my bed that's what caused me to blast you." explained Amaya.

"I'm sorry onee-chan it's not my fault that I like your old name better."

"Yeah I reckon Alexandra is a better name than Amaya as well."

"Who said that? Wait I know that voice. Chamo get out here right now cause if you don't the next missile is directed at you."

"Okay okay, I'm coming don't get your panties in a wad." Chamo said as he popped out of Negi's suit pocket.

Amaya looked like her brain was trying to pop out of her forehead with all the veins there. "Chamo come here now." She whispered.

"I think it's time I leave now." Chamo said as he started to bolt towards the open window.

"That's not gonna work on me this time you disgusting little creature." Amaya yelled and started chanting. _**"Sing Song Sang, Water spirits encase my foe, make them feel a tide of woe, Water Cocoon." **_

"Great she caught me again." Chamo sighed melodramatically as a bubble formed around him.

"Serves you right now how are we gonna end this with the usual throw out the window as hard as I can or will I just leave you in there suspended until we get back from school this afternoon? Well what do you choose?"

"I choose being thrown out the window." He looked excited at the thought of getting away from Amaya

"Okay then you are staying here and just to make sure that you can't get out of there," Amaya began the chant again, _**"Sing Song Sang, Water spirits encase my foe, make them feel a tide of woe, three water cocoons."**_

As three more bubbles formed around him he called out, "Great one maybe two I can get out of but four that's crazy Ale..." Chamo started before being interrupted by a furious Amaya.

"C'mon I dare you to say it if you want less room to move around in. Before you ask, Negi-chan, he wont drown it only surrounds him not covers him." She told a frantic Negi. "He even has water to drink so he won't get thirsty either."

"Okay onee-chan if you say so." Negi still looked a little bit worried

"Um, is what that ermine said true about your name Ama-chan?" Konoka asked in her pleasant voice.

"Yes but please don't tell anyone what my old name is."

"Okay but it's such a pretty name, why did you change it?"

"Because there are some things tied to that name that I don't want to talk about. That means you can't talk about them either Negi-chan."

"We won't ask but you'll tell us when you're ready, won't you Amaya-chan?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah but enough of this depressing behaviour it's almost time to leave."

"Onee-chan before I forget do you want to come to my magic training later?" Negi excitedly asked, "I need to practice my Magia Erebea."

"Isn't that the magic that Dark Evangel created?"

"Yes and it helped me beat Rakan-san as well. I can show you the video later." Negi stated proudly, "Eva-san may even help you if you ask in the right way."

"That's actually what I need."

"I forgot you came here for magic training onee-chan," Negi said with the telltale scratching of his head, "I guess I was so excited that you came here I just forgot about it."

"Let's go before we are late. Okay everyone?" Amaya said already dressed ready for school.

* * *

ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL

* * *

On the way to school as they were talking they all suddenly heard a "Kono-chan!"

"Sechan!" Konoka called back.

'She looks familiar,' Amaya was thinking, ' I swear I have met her before.' Out loud she asked, "Negi-chan who is she?"

"She is Setsuna Sakurazaki. She is a Shinmei-ryuu swordswoman and Konoka's Pactio partner, bodyguard and best friend." Negi explained.

'Wait Sakurazaki as in Setsuna Sakurazaki of the white wings? She does resemble her but I need to confirm it.' Aloud she asked "Setsuna-san can I please speak to you privately for a second?"

"Okay."

"Now this may seem rude but by any chance are you a crow hanyou?"

"Yes it is very rude but to answer your question yes I am a crow hanyou. But why did you want to know Amaya-san?"

'I was right it is her.' Amaya was ecstatic as to what she had found out, "Well because I have wanted to meet Setsuna-denka of the white wings."

"Why did you have to bring _that_ into it Amaya-san?" Setsuna asked while slowly drawing her sword.

Negi looked around when he heard the sword start sliding out of it's sheath. Going into his teacher mode he said, "Now wait a minute here, I don't know what was said but there will be no fighting. If you wish to fight then it will be done at the resort with everyone supervising. Do you understand?"

They were both silent, "Do I make myself clear?" Asked Negi.

"Hai Negi-sensei/chan." Both Setsuna and Amaya replied.

"Now Setsuna at the resort later can we please sort out what you pair were saying?" Asked Negi.

"Hai Negi-sensei." Replied Setsuna.

"That's good now lets get to class before we are late." Negi said reverting back to his normal child mode.

Amaya was now feeling bad about what she had said to Setsuna. "Look I'm sorry about the way I acted and what I said to you Setsuna-denka. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive as I also acted out of line. I am also sorry Amaya-san. Does Negi-sensei know about the thing inside you?"

"How did you know about that?" Asked a know worried Amaya.

"You masked the aura well enough so Negi-sensei wouldn't notice but I specialize in aura detection so I could still feel it." explained Setsuna.

"Could you please not tell Negi-chan about this because I don't want to worry him with my problems."

"Fine but you have to explain about what you called me and about the honorific. Deal?"

"Deal. But after class as the explanation may take awhile."

Fine I can live with that." Setsuna said and quickly caught up to Konoka.

'But you probably don't want to know what I'm going to tell you.' thought Amaya quickly catching up to the others.

* * *

That's the end of another chapter. I think I left a big enough cliff hanger so you can wonder about whats gonna happen while I write it up.

InugamiGod – I don't think I will want Negi to learn but thanks for the idea it may come in a later chapter.

Ignisha – I can only update as fast as my brain can think up ideas but I will try to update every 2-5 days. So look forward to it.

Please review as it helps me with the whole thinking up ideas stuff

Hope to see you next time


	5. Messing with the undead

Chapter 5 Messing with the undead

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima But I do own Amaya/Alexandra

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells" **_(Spells will be written in English cause it's impossible to translate original spells)

_**'unincanted spells (spells said in head)**_

_

* * *

_

DURING CLASS

* * *

_'Damn this is BORING. I know this already. Maybe I should play a trick on Negi-chan.'_ Amaya was obviously so bored that she was contemplating pulling a prank on a high powered mage that wasn't just her teacher but also her little brother. _'I know one spell that I can do unincanted but it's pretty pathetic but it may be just what I'm after. __**Sing Song Sang, water spirits be my guide, give me the water of a low tide, Water Droplets.**__' _She silently incanted setting the target as the tip of Negi's nose.

Amaya watched the tiny drop she flicked arch up into the air saw it land on Negi's face and much to her dismay he only wiped it off. Amaya created another drop and flicked it in the same fashion and guess what? The exact same thing happened he just wiped it off. Getting annoyed Amaya created one more drop with a bit more pressure inside it and flicked it a bit harder making it explode with a pop on Negi's face. Knowing who did it Negi looked up at Amaya and gave her a look that said "I'm gonna get you back for that you realize?" Amaya just nodded her head in defeat.

* * *

AFTER CLASS

* * *

Amaya was still annoyed at what had happened in class with Negi looking back at her every few seconds with a mischievious grin on his face she knew he was plotting something that had to do with how she had acted during class.

She finally looked up and noticed where she was. She was following Negi through the forest. Suddenly thoughts of Hansel and Gretel came to mind until she saw the smile on Negi's face again. "Where are we going Negi-chan?" asked Amaya.

"You'll see" was all he would say.

She then saw a little wooden cottage in a clearing. "We're here, we need to go down to the basement." Negi was trying to be mysterious and was succeeding brilliantly.

As she walked through the house behind Negi, she thought she felt something odd. She couldn't explain it so she just stored it in the back of her head for later study. As Negi walked down the stairs and Amaya followed she saw a dim glow coming from 5 bottles arranged in a cross.

"Touch the middle bottle onee-chan".

"O-Okay Negi-chan". Amaya was scare of what might happen but did as she was told.

After she had touched the bottle the floor lit up and she had to shut her eyes to the bright light. When she opened her eyes, her mouth just hung open at the sight. She was standing on a glowing disk looking at a giant castle.

Negi then appeared next to her, saw her face, smiled and simply said, "Welcome to Eva's Resort. This is your payback for the water bubbles exploding on my nose during class".

"Okay I deserve it, but what is this place?"

"This is where we all train onee-chan". Negi explained. "And it will be where your duel with Setsuna-san will be".

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that".

"Well let's go Eva-san wants to do watch your match seeing as she also noticed what you did during class".

'_Great another person noticed it. I can feel a slight magical illusion let's get rid of it.'_ Under her breath so no-one could hear she says. _**"Sing Song Sang, Spirits of water and spirits of light, I need both of you, show me that which is true, there is an illusion here with surety now show me what is reality, illusion, destruction"**_.

"BOYA!" Amaya winced at the noise and saw a disgruntled child come storming out of the castle and made a beeline straight for Negi.

"How on earth did you break my glamour?"

"E-E-E-Eva-san I didn't do it". Negi was frantic.

"Boya you are the only one with enough power to do so now even monkey girl,"

"I heard that Eva, you're so dead when I get my hands on you".

"As I was saying not even monkey girl's magic canceler ability can do it, that just leaves you boya". Eva looked furious.

"Um…. Hello um I might have been the one that broke the illusion," Amaya was now very scared at what was going to happen.

"Wait you did it, and who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Amaya Kuro and Negi-chan led me here".

"That doesn't explain how you a mere mortal could break the glamour of the Dark Evangel".

"Your Evangeline A. K. McDowall? I thought that the Dark Evangel would be taller".

"Give me one minute for this headache to disappear and I 'll show you the form that scared generations with the mere mention of my name".

"Why can't you show it right now?"

"Because having a glamour forcibly broken makes it rebound back at you giving a splitting headache".

"Oh Okay". While Eva had been explaining Amaya had set the Illusion Destruction as a delay and at a single word would use it on Eva again.

"Okay here we go watch carefully". Eva was surrounded by a light and when it was gone she was her older self. "Now show me how you destr…." Was all she got out when Amaya muttered "Release" sending the delayed spell at Eva ripping the glamour right back off her.

"I'm gonna drain you as soon as I can stand up. I'm guessing you're a light and something else. I'm guessing that because I didn't catch on fire then it would be a water type as well".

"You're right what you didn't guess that I inherited my power from someone you know very well. You were sealed by him 15 years ago for two reasons. One is the one he told you, the other was me. He didn't want you to know that he had a child due to how vindictive you can get. I am the Thousand Master's first child to Arika former Queen of Ostia".

"You're also his child? Let me drain you so I can be free of this curse". She said as she leapt towards Amaya transforming back into her older disguise.

'_She never learns'._

"Dual Release". Amaya said deploying two spells at the same time the first was the Illusion Destroyer and the other was Water Cocoon sealing Eva in the water.

"Let me out of here". Eva screamed with a hand holding back her headache.

"Fine but next time you try to drink you gonna get worse. Okay?"

"Fine. I heard from boya that you wanted training well I have the perfect exercise for you. You will send spells at monkey girl until you do damage to her. Monkey girl can cancel any offensive magic cast at her so if you can cause any damage I'll help train you. Okay?"

"Fine let's get this over with". She said aloud while thinking. _'I'll have to use that to be able to do anything'_.

"Let's go and when we get there you will release all your delayed spells".

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Amaya asked knowing what was going to happen.

"Yes I am". Eva said donning her illusion once more

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Triple Release".

Three things happened at the same time. One Eva's illusion broke, two she got encased in thirty-three layers of water bubbles and three ten water missiles were all aimed at Eva.

"What are these for?" Eva said trying to gesture to all the magic aimed at her.

"For self-defense. In case you try to bite me again". Explained Amaya.

"Fine. I will not bite you". Eva promised. "Now please remove this magic so I can move again".

"Okay fine but it gets worse next time".

"Let's go it's time for you to face monkey girl".

As Amaya and Asuna stood facing each other across the courtyard, Amaya asked, "Are you ready Asuna-chan?"

"Yes now bring it". Was the reply

* * *

There you go another chapter. I was originally going to put the fight in but I was having to much fun tormenting Evangeline so it's in the next chapter.

InugamiGod – You'll have to keep wondering cause that conversation will happen in the next couple of chapters.

Ignisha – You're welcome I can keep this going so long as I keep having ideas.

Please review cause it always helps

See you all next time

Now from me to you Fated is outta here.


	6. the spellslinger

Chapter 6 the spellslinger

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima But I do own Amaya/Alexandra

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells" **_(Spells will be written in English cause it's impossible to translate original spells)

_**'unincanted spells' (spells said in head)**_

_flashbacks or memories _

_'telepathic communication'_

sorry for the wait I have just been a bit lazy at getting this chapter done. It doesn't help that I have writers block at the moment.

Anyway onto the chapter

* * *

As Amaya and Asuna stood facing each other across the courtyard, Amaya asked, "Are you ready Asuna-chan?"

"Yes now bring it". Was the reply

* * *

They stood there looking at each other before Amaya said, "I'm gonna go all out okay?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

"_**Sing Song Sang, Spirits of water and spirits of light combine together to give them a fright, fifteen homing water missiles."**_

As she fired them Asuna gave a smile that showed that this weak spell would do nothing. That was until Amaya's outstretched hand suddenly closed and she said, _**"Compress"**_. The water missiles shrunk down into the size of a magical arrow but with hyper condensed water.

Asuna looked shocked at this development knowing full well that it would make an excellent explosion. She quickly dodged out of the way as they were about to hit and got out of the blast zone.

"How was that Asuna-chan?" Asked Amaya

"Pretty good. Got anything better?"

"Yeah a few more. Do you want to see them?"

"Okay..." Asuna wasn't so sure of herself anymore

"Here I go." The chant this time was more serious. _**"Sing Song Sang, Poseidon lord of the sea, head the contract you have with me, Come for in the form of the dragon king, for you can destroy anything, Water Dragon."**_

Just then from nowhere a giant dragon rose up and circled around Amaya. "HOLY SH..." Was all Asuna could get out before she had to dodge the dragon's tail.

"Now Comes the fun part. _**Sing Song Sang, Water Augmentation, Water Wings."**_

Blue wings suddenly sprouted out of Amaya's back looking exactly like Setsuna's. "Now we fly." Amaya said taking off into the sky. _**"Sing Song Sang, Drown in a sea of misery, Dragon Bomb."**_

The water dragon suddenly exploded soaking everyone and everything in the courtyard creating a large dome over Asuna. Amaya heard Asuna call out "Adeat!" and saw Asuna holding a _very_ big sword which she then swung around slicing the dome causing it to collapse around her.

"Bugger." Amaya muttered under her breath, "You ready for the next one Asuna-chan?"

"Yeah, bring it on." Asuna was terrified of what could happen next.

"_**Sing Song Sang, Spirits of water and spirits of light combine together to give them a fright, fifty homing water missiles."**_

"That old trick again? That won't work with my artefact out." Asuna explained.

"That's not all. _**Compress." **_The missiles not only compressed but began to sparkle.

"What happened to them?" Asuna looked on in amazement. Even Eva looked amazed at what Amaya had done.

"I froze them using water pressure." She said with her hand still clenched. "Now witness the true power of these missiles." She brought her hand down and the now ice spears were aimed aimed at Asuna with deadly accuracy. As Asuna made to jump away Amaya called out _**"SHATTER."**_ The ice spears shattered into hundreds of thousands of ice shards sent in a deadly rain unable to be dodged. As they were about to hit Asuna Amaya grasped all of them with her magic causing them to stop just inches away from Asuna's throat.

"Yield Asuna-chan." Amaya declared

"Fine I yield." Asuna answered back.

Amaya then let the ice shards drop to the ground harmlessly where they disappeared into nothingness.

"So how was that Eva-san?" Amaya asked as she slowly drifted back down as her wings folded back towards her back before disappearing.

"It was good enough. You pass." Eva said hiding her surprise. She sent a telepathic message, _'You _will _show me how you managed to do that.'_

Amaya decided to set up her defences when she heard _'Don't even think about it little girl.'_

Amaya decided she had had enough of the little vampire, _'I'm not the one in the ten year old girl's body Eva-san.'_ Amaya mocked

_'YOU ARE DEAD!'_

_'Didn't you promise not to bite students?'_

_'How did you know about that?'_

_'Tell you later'_

With that she cut the telepathy. Negi came running over with a big grin plastered on his face. "Onee-chan how did you do that?" Asked an overly excited Negi.

"I'll explain later, that took a lot out of me." Slumping to the ground in exhaustion. "Now will someone please help me to a place where I can lay down?"

"I'll help you Amaya-san." Everyone was surprised when Setsuna spoke up. She looked around at everyone's shocked expressions and simply said, "What? I also need to talk to her about something."

"Thank you Setsuna-denka." Amaya said as she was helped to stand up.

"Eva-san which room can we use for her?" Setsuna asked Evangeline.

"The third door on the right."

"Thanks Eva-san"

* * *

There we go another chapter done you'll have to wait a few more days for answers to those questions you had but all will be revealed and you should get a few plot twists while I'm at it.

InugamiGod – Eva is fun to mess with so I more then likely am going to mess with her more but not for a few chapters same with Negi fighting it's not gonna happen for a few chapters.

Ignisha – the reason that Eva was getting a headache is from magical feedback. When a spell is broken with force the power is rebounded to the spellcaster causing a feedback.

Please review cause it always helps

See you all next time

From me to you, Fated I outta here


	7. A trip down memory lane

Chapter 7 A trip down memory lane

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima But I do own Amaya/Alexandra

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells" **_(Spells will be written in English cause it's impossible to translate original spells)

_**'unincanted spells' (spells said in head)**_

_flashbacks or memories _

_'telepathic communication'_

onto the chapter

* * *

AT THE ROOM

* * *

"Thank you Setsuna-denka." Amaya said as she was helped into the bed

"Now can you tell me what you know about me."

"Sure, but first. Do you remember me?"

Setsuna sat there trying to remember before answering, "No sorry, I don't."

"Okay this may take longer than expected. I need you to come over here for a while."

"Why?" Setsuna was confused.

"Because I need to look inside your head for a minute."

"Why?" Setsuna asked again.

"Because I think someone has blocked your memories."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was your first friend."

"Why don't I remember?"

"Your tribe didn't abandon you, they sent you away with an escort so that you wouldn't be caught in the attack on your village but your escort was shot down with an arrow and basically limped along until he caught up with us who were two days ahead of you. The escort died right in front of us. Dad buried him and then we took you with us to stay with Eishun-san in Japan. That's where we met little Kono-chan but she doesn't remember me either." Explained Amaya.

Setsuna was close to tears as she realised that she had been thrown out of her village. "Do you want me to unlock the memories for you Setsuna-denka?"

"Yes, please do."

"Okay will do but first. Nodoka-chan shut your book before I come up there and shut it for you." Yelled Amaya. A yelp was heard and the distinct slam of a book being shut.

"Why did you yell out Amaya-san?"

"Because Nodoka-chan was using her artefact to look into my head."

"How did you know that! No-one has been able to tell when Nodoka-san uses her artefact."

"I'll explain later, but right now I have work to do. Come here and sit down in front of me and after I've started don't let me hands be removed from your head or it could turn out bad. Okay?" Amaya explained.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Here I go then." Amaya said while placing her hands onto Setsuna's temples. Setsuna then felt as if something was sliding into her head but when she looked at Amaya she noticed that her eyes had gone blank.

_'Just relax Setsuna-denka. I'm still there but also in your head as well.'_

"Okay Amaya-san I trust you."

_'And please just think your answers because I'm getting triple hearing here. I can hear what you are saying from my ears, your ears and you thinking it. It gives me a headache.'_

_'Okay Amaya-san how long do you think this should take?'_

_'Anywhere from five minutes to an hour. Depends on how long it takes me to find and dismantle the blocker.'_

_'Okay thanks again Amaya-san.'_

_'No problem.'_ replied Amaya. _'I need you to be quiet for a little while as I have found the cause and judging by the shoddy construction I think it might be Al's work. Give me about five minutes and it will be down. I will add another block there that will act as a moderator so you don't get a massive influx of memories at once. I'll talk to you in five.'_

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Nodoka let put a yelp and slammed the Diarium Ejus shut, "How did she know?" Nodoka wondered aloud.

"What's wrong Nodoka-san?" Negi asked.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei but I used my artefact to see what your sister was thinking about but she caught me. How did she do that Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked.

"Don't worry she will tell everyone later. What name did you have to use?"

"Alexandra Springfield."

"Okay can you please not tell anyone that name please?"

"How come Negi-sensei? I think it's a very beautiful name."

"She doesn't like it for reasons that I can't tell you. Sorry Nodoka-san."

"That's okay Negi-sensei."

"So what was my sister thinking before she caught you?"

"Something about unblocking memories. I think she was with Setsuna-san at the time."

"Okay thank you Nodoka-san. In about five minutes can you this time check on Setsuna-san with your artefact?"

"Okay Negi-sensei."

* * *

BACK WITH AMAYA AND SETSUNA

* * *

_'And we are done. I'll have to go into the memory with you so I can moderate the release. Do you want to see them now Setsuna-denka?'_

_'Yes please.'_

_'Okay. When I leave here you will feel a sense of loss for a minute, after that has gone we can go back in.'_

_'Why can't we go in before that Amaya-san?'_

_'Because your mind might absorb me into it and we will never be separated again.'_

_'Oh that makes sense. Just be careful on your way out.'_

_'Don't wor'_ "ry I always am." Amaya said as she slipped out of Setsuna's mind mid sentence.

Setsuna looked up at a now smiling Amaya. "Wow that was fast how long have you been able to do that?"

"All my life, Negi-chan can do it too but his isn't as powerful as mine because he is younger." Explained Amaya.

"Okay then can we view the memories now Amaya-san?"

"Has the feeling of loosing something gone?"

"Yes it has there wasn't really any feeling of loss though."

"How odd. Anyway lets go. This part is easier I only need to hold onto you."

"Lets go then I want to know what was blocked from my head."

Amaya placed her hands into Setsuna's and the memories began.

* * *

MEMORY

* * *

_Two little girls were playing in a field. One had long red hair and the other had short black hair. They were Amaya and Setsuna. Watching over the two girls were a bunch of older men. Setsuna let her wings out and started to fly around a little bit before landing. "Alexi-chan what do you want to do?" Setsuna asked 'Alexi'._

"_Se-chan you know I want to be called Alexandra. Why do you keep calling me Alexi-chan?"_

"_Because I want to Alexi-chan?"_

"_Fine. Come with me I want to fly to and dad can help."_

"_Which one is your dad?"_

"_The one with the spikey red hair and the funny looking staff"_

"_How can he help?"_

"_I'll show you."_

_The two girls ran over to group while Alexandra called out, "Dad can Se-chan and I fly on your staff please?"_

"_Okay come over here and I'll come with you."_

_Both girls sat down on the staff in front of Nagi while he took off. "Hold on tight girls." He called out as they started moving round the field._

"_Alexi-chan this is so much fun." Setsuna yelled out._

"_I know that's why I get dad to give me a ride." Alexandra called back._

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

"Nodoka-san can you check up on them both please?" Negi asked Nodoka.

"Hai Negi-sensei. Adeat." Nodoka pulled out her Diarium Ejus and divided it into two looking at both Amaya's and Setsuna's thoughts. "They both seem to be thinking the same thing Negi-sensei. What does that mean Negi-sensei?"

Nodoka looked around to see Negi grabbing his staff and saying, _**"Rastel Mascir Magister, Teleportus."**_ Negi disappeared only to arrive in Amaya's room seeing the two with blank looks on their faces.

"Oh man I always hated when she did this." Negi said while placing his hands onto both of their temples and sliding into both of their minds.

* * *

AMAYA'S MIND

* * *

"They aren't here so that means they must be over in Setsuna-san's mind" Negi exclaimed aloud then slipped out of Amaya's mind straight into Setsuna's mind.

* * *

SETSUNA'S MIND

* * *

Negi saw the both of them standing there watching one of Setsuna's memories. Negi ran over to them grabbing onto their shoulders and scaring them out of there skins. "What are you pair doing in here?" Negi asked the pair of now guilty looking girls.

"Watching one of Setsuna-san's memories that were sealed by Al." Amaya answered.

"Well playtimes over. You know how much doing this drains you so do you want my help getting out of here?" Negi asked.

"Yes please Negi-chan but you will have to take her back here so she can view all of the released memories. Is that okay Negi-chan?"

"Yes it is but you need to get out of here now before you collapse. I'll help you out just grab my hands and when we get back no sudden movements because my hands are on your temples and I don't want to be trapped with anyone inside their head." Negi explained. "Now that that is done grab my hands and we will get out of here."

Negi slipped out of Setsuna's mind pulling her along while sending Amaya back to hers. The next thing they new they were all opening their eyes to look at everyone staring at them.

When Amaya looked up she was still dizzy and saw an older Negi but she didn't realize who it was and called out, "Father?", before collapsing back onto her bed.

* * *

The end of another chapter and I hope that it answered most of your questions but gave you more in the process.

InugamiGod – good idea I may use that in the future but at the moment no school still at the resort for maybe another 1-2 chapters depending on what I think to do

Ignisha – thanks expect more provoking of Eva as it always is funny.

Please review cause it always helps

See you all next time

From me to you, Fated is outta here


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8 Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima But I do own Amaya/Alexandra

KEY

_'thoughts'_

"**English"**

"_**spells" **_(Spells will be written in English cause it's impossible to translate original spells)

_**'unincanted spells' (spells said in head)**_

_flashbacks or memories _

_'telepathic communication'_

onto the chapter

* * *

When Amaya looked up she was still dizzy and saw an older Negi but she didn't realize who it was and called out, "Father?", before collapsing back onto her bed.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

* * *

It was dark outside her room when Amaya woke and tried to sit up only to find a rather tall man sitting in a chair next to the bed leaning against her. He looked just like Nagi when he was fifteen. But there was something different about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She decided that she was gonna have to get up soon or risk an embarrassing situation. She gently poked the man in the side of the head and giggled when she heard. "Asuna-san don't hit me with that fan. It wasn't my fault." Amaya then knew that this was somehow Negi in front of her.

Her giggles then woke Negi up and he bolted up straight before asking in a deeper voice, "Onee-chan, are you okay now? You have been asleep for the last three hours."

"I'm fine now but why are you eating an age candy to make your look older Negi-chan?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Um... I'm not eating an age candy I'm actually this old now onee-chan."

"!!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"Lets see it was just after we got back from the magical world when I came to Eva-san's house and asked if she could train me to get even stronger because of everything that happened."

(A/N I'm not explaining everything that happened in Mundus Magicus because it's too long)

* * *

ONE EXPALINATION LATER

* * *

"-then we reversed the code of the lifemaker brought everyone back and destroyed Fate with Dad's help then travelled back to the our world through the gateport." Negi explained.

"So why did you believe that you needed to get stronger because by what you told me you shouldn't need more power?" Amaya asked.

"Because if I had more power than none of it would have happened."

"Well that may be true but then you wouldn't be the person you are today. So are you gonna explain how you got so old so fast cause last I remember you were five years younger than me now your how much younger?" Amaya asked.

"Actually I'm now seventeen." Negi answered bracing his ears for what would be coming next.

"SEVENTEEN!? HOW DID YOU END UP GETTING OLDER THAN ME?"

"Um come with me to the dining room and I'll explain everything to everyone." Negi said.

Amaya got up off the bed and walked over to were Negi was standing and grabbed onto his offered hand asking, "How are we gonna get there?"

Negi moved Amaya so that he was holding her close when he answered with, "Easy like this. _**Rastel Mascir Magister, Teleportus." **_They disappeared only to end up in the dining room with everyone shouting in surprise when the two just appeared out of thin air.

"Hello everyone." Negi called out cheerfully causing everyone to sweatdrop at his happy go lucky attitude before he led Amaya over to a chair and sat her down before moving over to a chair near Evangeline.

"I have a question to start off," Amaya said, "What is your full name Eva-san?"

"Why do you want to know my full name?" Replied Eva.

"Because I think dad was talking to Al at one point and I think your name came up."

"Okay then. I will tell you my name. It is Evangeline Anthansia Katherine McDowell." Replied Evangeline.

"KITTY!" Yelled Amaya causing everyone to fall out of their seats.

_'Kitty?'_ Was the only thought that ran through everyone's minds.

"LET ME GO BOYA SO I CAN KILL THAT SISTER OF YOURS!" Screamed Evangeline.

"No I can't let you attack her she is one of my students and my sister remember?" Negi said while holding a struggling Eva back.

"Yes I remember but I still want to kill her. No one calls me that except the pervert that's living under the world tree and only because I can't kill him."

"If I let you go will you please stop acting like a little child that has had their favourite toy taken off of them?"

"Fine but she better not call me that again." Grumbled Eva

"Okay Kitty." Amaya said completely ignoring what Eva had said.

"Grrrrrrr..." was all that came out of Eva's mouth before she motioned for boya to tell his story.

"Well you remember those two weeks that you girls couldn't find me anywhere?" Negi asked the assorted girls.

"Yes." They all replied

"Well I was in here training for those two weeks."

"That doesn't explain how you grew lie six years in two weeks you should only have grown three hundred and thirty-six days or forty-eight weeks not six years." Setsuna stated

"That would be true if Eva-san hadn't altered how much time changed would it? Can anyone remember what was the night I disappeared was?" Negi asked.

"Um... wasn't it a FULL MOON?" Konoka asked realization dawning on her and everyone else as well.

"Yes it was. I came and asked Eva if she could alter the blood seal that controlled the time difference so that I could get more training in and she stretched it as much as she could without breaking all the seals and causing the resort to be destroyed." Negi explained while looking at the stunned faces that look lke they are trying to work something out. "Now if you are trying to work it out I was in here for about six and a half years without leaving and I was getting instructed by Eva as well in magic and combat. I also have control over the encroachment of the Magia Erebea. So that won't be a problem for me anymore." Negi then looked at everyone's faces and was honestly scared by what he saw.

Most of the girls were looking at Negi like he was a piece of meat. Even Chisame had the look on her face. The only ones that weren't looking like that were Asuna, Amaya and Eva and quite frankly Negi was terrified at what would happen to him if he stayed older. Pulling out his age candy he put one into his mouth swallowing it and changing back into his ten year old form. All those hungry looks disappeared and turned to disappointment as the smoke vanished. Nodoka looked at their faces and laughed before saying to Negi's and everyone elses shock "He's mine so back off!"

* * *

And there you have it another chapter sorry it took so long.

InugamiGod – thanks and her memories will come in later chapters as I don't want to reveal to much yet.

Please review cause it always helps

See you all next time

From me to you, Fated is outta here


	9. Author note

AN: as much as I try I cannot seem to be able to write anymore of this story. If you were enjoying it I am sorry but if you want to take up the story feel free to send me a message. Sorry again to those people who enjoyed this story.


End file.
